Wizards plus Ninja equals ? ? ? ?
by Bubbly Squirtle
Summary: Team 7,Kiba,Hinata,Neji,Gaara,and Shikamaru are sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter in his 5th year. Undercover as students they must learn magic and not reveal who they are. That is of course if everyone can keep their cool and not go insane.CHP2 Up
1. Chapter 1

Yes me know its been done before HarryPotter/Naruto crossovers but me wanna try it me self sooo here it goes. Yeah and sometimes me put in random comments during the story so if they annoy anyone sorry, so read plz and uhhhhhhhh oh yeah after a year of reading fanfics and many failed attempts i have finally have two that hopefully survive

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter BUT i do own my pizza and my hairbrush

Oh yeah I am NOT sending lee to Hogwarts for good reasons

1.he would scare everyone including Voldemort and Umbridge

2.he scares me

3.he scares me even more then he did 5 minutes ago

4.well its better if he doesn't go

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**kyubbi or inner sakura"**

CHAPTER 1

SANTA CLAUS? (yes i know the title is werid sorry i was braindead at the momenty)

"Paperwork," Tsunade thought and sighed looking at the mountain of paperwork sitting on her desk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY THE HELL DID I TAKE THIS STUPID JOB!" she screamed and her scream was followed by a loud crashing noise and the breaking of a window and screaming on the streets. The Godaime hokage looked at the place where her desk used to be and all the paperwork scattered across the floor of her office.

A voice was heard outside the office. "Tsunade-sama that wasn't your desk flying again was it?" a patient and frustrated Shizune asked opening the door.

Tsunade didn't answer and she noticed an unusual envelope in the mess of paper. Opening it she glanced at the address and the signature and looked at her assistant. "Shizune have Neji, Team 7, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kiba here in two hours and make sure Kakashi isn't late OR I WILL KILL HIM!" "Hai." Shizune said calling spare ninjas to locate requested shinobi and to have someone order a new desk and window…again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the Hokage Office…

"Are you sure they are strong enough for this?" an elderly looking man with half moon spectacles and a long white beard with funny looking robes asked the 5th Hokage.

Tsunade was very annoyed because someone (Shizune and sakura) took her sake away and she still had paperwork to do. "Yes they are the best we can spare at the moment," she replied.

"I see they ARE only children though, wouldn't it be wiser to send adults?" the man asked her. (A.N. Ummm Dumbledore knows Japanese so thats the languge they are speaking in)

"Trust me Dumbledore, they are worth your time and money," our hokage replied and both looked up at the sound of yelling in the hallway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

IN the hallway...

Shikamaru was muttering under his breath about life being troublesome. Neji was...well...being quiet and trying to ignore the fighting teammates while Kiba was laughing on the inside. Hinata was hiding behind Neji and Kiba, being afraid which was smart. Kakashi wasnt there yet...of course who knows if hes even coming.

Sai, Sakura, and Naruto were however...

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, EMO BOY?" Naruto yelled at Sai. Sai being the emotionless human calmly replied. "All I said was that you were a bumbling, stupid, idiot, and dickless." "THATS IT, I AM SO TIRED OF YOU, I AM GOING TO.." naruto was about to finish speaking but Sakura interupted, "Naruto let it go, Sai can beat you everytime so why bother?"

"Yes baka, listen to the pink haired hag," Sai sighed. Sakura's hand clenched into a fist and her anger came. "OH NOW YOU DID I WILL KILL THIS TIME DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL KILL YOU THEN BRING YOU BACK TO CLEAN UP THE PEICES!!" our cherry blossom yelled loudly and Naruto started yelling to and Sai commented on things. What he was saying only made his teammates madder and madder and when it seemed all helll would break loose they arrived at Tsunade's office.

Shikamaru opened the door and everyone walked inside and before anyone could say anything, Kakashi appeared. (a.n. i thought about putting something unexpected but this worked)

"Yo.'' was all he said before..."YOUR LATE!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled both were still fuming. Sakura who was very angry walk over one of the walls and punch it leaving a giant hole. Shizune who was in the office as well, sighed and thought, _"another repair that has to be completed." _

"THATS ENOUGH," Tsunade yelled annoyed. "I brought you all here for a mission so listen up, it is a A-Ranked mission and possibling become a S-rank mission."

"YAY A MISSION, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH BAA-CHAN!!" screamed an overjoyed naruto who in his happiness forgot about his agruement toward Sai and he hugged his teammate tightly. Tsunade kinda freaked out about threw an empty sake bottle at him causing Naruto to go "ow".

"Now that were are done with that, as I was saying." "The 7 of you will be traveling to Europe to protect a school called Hogwarts it is a school for magic and you will also protect a boy called Harry Potter." Kakashi will accompany you." "He is currently protected by wizards and witches." "This mission could take a year or longer."

Neji was curious and asked, "Why does this boy need protecting if there are already gaurds?"

Dumbledore who had been ignored until he spoke said, "The person after Harry is clever and we cannot protect him all the time since our gaurds have other duties as well."

The shinobi stared at the man dressed funny. Naruto eyes grew big and he smiled happily again. "ITS SANTA CLAUS!!!! OH MY GOD SANTA!!!" (A.N. ok sorry about that, me was watching ELF when i was writing this) Thankfully before Naruto could hug Dumbledore, Tsunade punch the blonde idiot hard enough he went crashing through the other unbroken window and his body dissapeared through the horizon.

Hinata had a horrified expression on her face. Kiba, Sakura, and Kakashi were laughing. Anyway, Naruto came back not long after in a lot of pain.

Tsunade sighed and spoke again, "From what I know there is a man named Voldemort who tried to take over the wizarding world and this Harry Potter stopped him and Voldemort wants revenge." "You will be undercover as students, you will learn magic and keep an eye on the boy." "You are also to protect the school and report anything suspious to Professor Dumbledore here."

"All right, you have 3 hours to get ready and meet him on top of the hogake mountain." Tsunade said and stared at them. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MOVE IT!" she yelled.

Dumbledore looked at her and nodded, "Thank you Lady Tsunade, I hope they are as good as you say."he said before dissapearing in a loud crack.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "I need sake and fast."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -

Meanwhile after the three hours on top of the mountain...

Everyone was there and were watching Dumbledore with curious looks on their faces.

"Ho...ow...a..arrr.ee we ge..tt..ing there?" Hinata asked quietly.

Dumbledore smiled at her and threw a shoe onto the ground.

"Sorry I am late," a unhappy voice growled and it came from a certain red headed ninja who loves sand.

"Gaara!" "what are you doing here?" Naruto asked grinning at his friend.

Gaara scowled and was glaring, "My dear brother and sister thought I needed a vaction so when they heard about this mission they signed me up and so here I am and my village is in thier hands." It was easy to sense the kiling auara of Gaara.

"Oh Yeah Old Man What is the shoe for?" Naruto asked remembering.

"It is how we will get to Europe." Sakura replied without thinking. "It is called a Portkey."

Kakashi looked at his student, "Well Sakura how did you know that?" Sakura didnt reply.

Dumbledore nodded and continued to speak, "All of you touch it and we will be at our destination."

Each ninja touch it reluctenlty and each of them were jerked forward instantly and they were spinning rapidly. They all landed on the ground with a thud and looked windswept.

Dumbledore was gone but there was letter inside the shoe.

PLEASE

READ

AND

REVIEW

thanks for reading, flames are allowed BUT ONLY if you give constructive critism. i like to know what the reader likes, doesnt like and what they think i need to improve on

-Yukiko


	2. Wizarding world and the English Language

im really sorry for not updating! see I wrote out chpt 2 and 3 then accidently threw it away and had to start over from scratch! So yeah,…..

k so heres my answers to questions people had in the reviews, cause well…nevermind

**Hinata-cutie**- wether not Sakura is witch or not will later be revealed in the story and theres a 50 chance Sasuke wont be in this fic, oh and yes I do agree with Lee scaring Gai

**ComicXArena**- sorry for no fast update! This takes place in 5th year 

**xxdemonicvixenxx****- **don't worry I don't like gaaraXsakura or shikaXsakura but the pairings are going to be voted on. Gaara/Hinata is probably going to happen so many people like, 

**Kyuubigrl1498****- **…..shut up Naru, the only reason you put gaara's name in there is because you're a gaara-obessed-fangirl-freak(no offense to the rest of gaara's fangirls, only insulting her) and because people want Hinata and gaara together and yes see you at school

-Yuki/Ninja Penguin

Pairings-will be voted on, no gay pairings sorry, I am willing to do crossover pairings, Harry/Sakura for example or Neji/Hermione, voting ends next week sometime round then 

K done ranting, Naruto take it away

**Naruto: OK, **Yuki doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter, however she does own the plot, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-Sensei and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Now to THE RAMEN SHOP! runs off into the distance

**Yuki:** WAIT FOR ME! Enjoy! runs off after Naruto

"Yo" English-talking

'Yo' English-thinking

"_Yo" _Japanese-talking

'_Yo' _Japanese-thinking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER 2

The Wizarding World: Werewolves, Half-giants, and the English Language 

"_He's gone"_ said a very shocked Naruto. _"NO DUH, of course he's gone,"_ yelled Kiba irritably. Before Naruto could respond, kick, punch, or yell at Kiba a loud CRACK, like a gunshot was heard. 

Dumbledore appeared before them again. _"I forgot about the language issue we have here," _he said cheerfully. "I presume non of you speak English, am I right?" he said in english. 

"As I thought," he said pulling out his wand and looking at the ninjas who had confused expressions on their faces. _"What are going to do," _Naruto said quickly with a hint of fear in his voice. Dumbledore didn't respond but held up his wand and a white light surrounded the ninjas. 

The light faded and revealed our beloved shinobi tense and ready to fight/kill. Shikamaru and Sakura even pulled kunai. Typical ninja. "There now, you can speak English," the professor said with a smile and amusement in his blue eyes at the ninjas' reaction.

"We can speak another language?" Kiba spoke slowly trying to get used to the english words. Naruto eager to try it, punched a fist in the air and yelled excitedly, "ALL RIGHT, This is so cool" "I want to learn how to use that stick thing!" Sakura rolled her eyes and said in ENGLISH, "It's a good thing we didn't have to study this, Naruto has trouble sometimes speaking Japanese." Sai nodded in agreement and commented, "She's right, the idiotic dobe had trouble with easy words in his native language." 

Naruto glared at his teammates who had insulted him. (a.n. poor Naruto every time he is proud of himself, someone has to put him down) However, they had insulted him in ENGLISH! Gaara and Neji both "hhhnned" and Shikamaru muttered "how troublesome," and Hinata still stuttered. BUT IN ENGLISH! Even Akamaru could "woof", "arf", and "grrrrr" in ENGLISH! (a.n. k done with english ranting, my brother gave me the idea and a guy in spanish class when he asked if there was a device that made you learn spanish with out studying!) (if only there was one)(we decided in class that the whole world should speak one language, preferably English, then Spanish class wouldn't be so hard)

Dumbledore chuckled at them, "That's all then, I'll be seeing you all soon," he turned to leave, "one more thing, a couple friends of mine will help you out around here, one of them is very hard to miss," and with that he Disapparated into thin air. (can you guess who he meant?) "What a weird old man," Kiba yawned and stretched. "Th…aat.t'sss….n…ot nice Kiba-kun." Hinata said quietly. 

Naruto looked around. "Where are these people," he said/yelled it. Kakashi sighed "Calm down Naruto I'm sure they will be here soon." Our ninjas waited in London while receiving stares from by passing people. Who can blame them? 

Basically we have 9 shinobi standing by each other on the side walk. All them dressed in their everyday clothes. Gaara and Neji are glaring at everyone who passes. Shikamaru looks bored, as always. Hinata is being shy, Sai is just staring straight ahead, and Sakura is playing with her hair. Naruto and Kiba are getting bored and frustrated. Last of Kakashi is reading his beloved perverted books. 

So after standing there for 30 minutes they finally remember the letter Dumbledore left them. They moved into the alley and Kakashi opened it. Guess what the letter had inside it? Yes people instructions. Kakashi read it aloud. 

_Dear Ninjas of Konoha,_

_The lists are the items needed for the school year and make sure each person buys every item. Your guides are waiting for you at the Leaky Cauldron. Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks will help you in our world. The Leaky Cauldron is located 3 miles north of your location. Please refrain from using your type of magic, or I believe you call them jutsu. _

_-_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (whole name)

"What do mean we can't use jutsu?" Naruto and Kiba said at the same time. "We can't blow our cover." "We have to blend in, and if suddenly 500 Narutos popped out of no where, or a giant crater appearing with one punch, or sand moving on its own, our cover is blown." Kakashi sternly said looking at each teenager. "Oh, Sakura the 5th said not to kill anyone if possible." Each of them nodded and they got ready to move out.

So the ninjas walked in Leaky Cauldron after having found it. 

The bartender Tom looked at the new arrivals curiously but said nothing. He was used to unusual things and people. "Can I help you?" he asked the man who seemed the oldest. He had mask covering the bottom half of his face and gravity defying hair. This man said nothing but the girl next to him with short pink hair did. "We are looking for Hagrid." she said. "Or Lupin Remus," Gaara added quietly appearing behind them. 

Hinata, standing next to Sakura blushed as the Kazekage moved closer to the two girls. (heres a little gaara/hinata if I use this pairing, at least I think it is) A bit of Gaara's hair stood at angles, combed by restless fingers. Hinata's fingers itched to settle it and put it right. She locked her hands behind her back and looked at the floor.

Kiba seeing his teammate and crush react to the sand-nin like that glared at the red-head furiously and crossed his arms in anger. While this was all going on, Tom nodded and pointed to the back right corner. "They are back there," he said and then turned to help another customer. "Thank you," Sakura spoke as she turned to follow Gaara. Hinata was standing there, still a little red. Sakura grabbed one of Hinata's hands as dragged her with them. Sakura gave her best friend a small smile. Hinata smiled back weakly.

As they moved toward the back, the wizards and witches in the bar eyed the ninjas wearily but continued doing whatever they were doing. In, the righter corner area, it was less crowded and sitting a small table were two men and a woman with purple hair. One of the men was very big and tall. He was wearing a large coat with lots of pockets and his hair was long, bushy, and black and he had a beard that covered most of his face. This man stood up and walked over the group.

The other man who remained sitting was pale and looked ill. His clothes were shabby and patched. The woman sitting next to him had hair a violent shade of violet and a pale heart-shaped face with dark twinkling eyes. 

The large man held his hand out to Kakashi who shook it. "Ye must be the lot Dumbledore mentioned." "Rebeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts and teacher of the Care for Magical Creatures class," the large man said. Kakashi nodded and bowed and introduced himself. "Hatake Kakashi," the Copy Cat nin said, introducing himself as he was used to. Last name then first name. Hagrid not knowing this thought Kakashi's first name was Hatake. (for those who guessed Hagrid win, a cookie)

"Nice to meet ya, Hatake," he said in a gruff voice. "This chap 'ere is Remus Lupin," Hagrid said while pointing to Lupin who watched the shinobi cautiously. "This is Nymphadora Tonks" he finished. 

Lupin spoke next after a few minutes of silence. "We are to take you to get school supplies then return to headquarters," he stood up. "Seriously Remus, we have to get them different clothes first, they stand out like a sore thumb," Tonks smiling as she spoke. "I'll take the girls to the shops and you two take the rest," she finished looking at Lupin. 

Lupin and Tonks looked at each other for a while before Lupin gave in. "Fine, have it your way," he said unhappily. "That is all right with you all is it?" he asked the shinobi. Hinata and Sakura nodded happily, being girls shopping didn't bug them. Besides they promised Temari, Ino, and Tenten they would bring presents home. They guys were less enthusiastic about it, but agreed anyway with scowls on their faces. The group, plus Hagrid, Tonks and Lupin left the Leaky Cauldron. (god I love spell-check, I cant spell cauldron)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks took money from Lupin and she, Hinata, Sakura, and Akamaru disappeared into the one of the nearest shops. Kiba, not wanting to leave Hinata alone sent his dog, just in case something happened. Kakashi sighed and looked around and saw a bookstore nearby. "I leave them in your hands Lupin-san, Hagrid-san," before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto glared and pouted, "He ditched us again," he complained to Sai. 

With the guys… 

"Lets go and get this over with," Kiba grumbled. From the way Lupin acted, he was not happy abut having ninjas, Hagird just the opposite. As they walked he asked them their names and more about themselves. Neji, Sai, Gaara didn't say much, Shikamaru said some but mostly Naruto and Kiba said the most. 

"So yer names are what again?" Hagrid asked for the 3rd time. He isn't very good at remembering names. Naruto told him. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the red-head is Gaara, the girly looking guy is Sai, Shikamaru is the one sleeping, Kiba is the one with the dog, and Neji is the other girly looking guy with long hair."

Luckily for Naruto, Neji was trying on jeans, shirts, ect, otherwise he would be injured. Shikamaru was asleep in one of the chairs. The shopping wasn't easy. They were a lot of girls in the store. Quite a few girls wouldn't leave Neji and Gaara alone. Kiba would have been a victim too but he took all of the clothes he needed to try on to the kids dressing rooms. Lupin closed his eyes and wished for it to end soon

Naruto and Kiba both cracked up, when an employee suggested a really cute skirt to Neji. The employee thought Neji was a girl. Naruto and Sai almost got in fight and Sai, very good at making rude comments mentioned something to a girl and her boyfriend got very angry. Hagrid was told by Lupin to stay near Gaara, because the girls were kind of frightened by Hagrid's appearance. It was a very very long two hours. All of them were relieved to leave. Shikamaru didn't really care he finished in the first 15 minutes and slept the rest of the time. 

Now to the girls…who don't have so many problems

Hinata, Tonks, and Sakura got a bit carried away with shopping. Tonks wasn't a big shopper but they group went to quite a few shops and found really cute things. Tonks convinced the store owner to allow the girls wear the clothes they bought from the store. Hinata was wearing a jean skirt and a black tee-shirt. She had a lavender jacket. (lavender is a shade lighter then purple) Sakura was wearing green army pants, a pink tank-top and a black hoodie. They unlike the boys didn't get into fights, get mobbed by fanboys, or fall asleep at the shops. Another thing, they learned that most people don't mind dogs in the stores, but large white dogs are a whole other story. (I don't like shopping much so I didn't describe the girls' shopping thing)

Two hours later…..back at the Leaky Cauldron

Now dressed in non-ninja clothes and blending in with everyone else, well almost. Back together after the 'attempted' shopping trip with the guys, Kakashi returns. When he was asked where he was, he told us that the local book store was having a sell on his favorite books. Oh, one day soon Kakashi's books will magically disappear, well that's what Sakura and Naruto plan to do. 

"Its over at long last!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sakura looked at her blond teammate and turned to Sai. "_Was it that bad," _she asked in Japanese. Sai didn't have a chance to reply because Naruto was more then willing to tell what happen. _"People thought Neji was a girl, and someone else said Sai was gay!" _Neji glared and came back, _"Don't forget Naruto everyone thought the two of you were couple because of all your constant arguing." _Naruto glared back and didn't reply. Kiba added after that, _"Oh and a bunch of guys hit on him too, and don't forget…"_

Lupin tired of being ignored and wanting to get back to headquarters interrupted Kiba. "We still need to gather school supplies, lets go." He said moving forward. They followed him. Hagrid was gone but Tonks was behind them.

They arrived at a small walled courtyard. There was nothing but weeds and a trashcan. Hagrid pulled out an ugly pink umbrella began to tap the wall three times. The brick he touched moved and then wriggled, and a small hole appeared. Slowly it began to grow wider and wider. After a few seconds an archway appeared.

Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji's face were shocked. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said cheerfully, and Lupin smiled at the teenagers expressions. 

"Lets see, we will divide in three..no two groups, Hagrid and Tonks will be in charge of that." Lupin said and he Disapparated. "Hey…never mind," Tonks said sighing, "Hey do you one of you have the lists," she asked turning to Neji. Neji pulled out the envelope and handed it to Hagrid. "Be right back," be Disapparating too. 

She returned a few seconds later with maps. "Here, with these you can shop by yourselves, the money, uhhhh hold on the gold ones are gallons, the silver are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts," Tonks said quickly and absentmindedly. "Hey Hagrid can I leave you with them?" she asked turning to our large friend. 

"Its fine Tonks, we'll let them explore, come on ye lot, lets get yer stuff," he said to them, moving ahead, not checking to see they following him or not. 

Meanwhile Hagrid disappeared and they lost him. Neji and Sakura were looking at the lists and the map. Naruto was talking randomly to Hinata, who as always was turning bright red, and was trying not to faint. Sakura grinned at her friend and Neji just shook his head at his cousin. "We have this figured out, lets go," Neji said. "ALL RIGHT," Naruto punched a fish in the air and ran off into some random direction.

Everyone else sweat dropped anime style and sighed and shook their heads when he came back realizing he had just run off. "So what do we need," Kiba asked Sakura, leaning on Akamaru. Sakura handed them one of the lists. There were 3 copies.

It read…

Things marked by only get three of each item.

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1, 2, 3, 4, )_By Miranda Goshawk 

_A History of Magic_ By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling (sounds like waffles!)

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ By Newt Scamander

_The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 5) _By Miranda Goshawk

_Monster Book Of Monsters_

_Unfogging the Future_

_Intermediate Transfiguration_

1 wand

1 cauldron 

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

1 winter cloak, (black, silver fastenings

1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide)

1 pointed hat (black) –day ware

3 sets of black plain work robes 

Students bring a cat or a rat or an owl or a toad

"That's a lot of stuff," Gaara said looking at the list. "Sure it," Kiba agreed. "Yeah but we only need three copies of 8 of these items," Sakura explained, "So where should we start, or do split in groups?" she asked looking at her team. Kiba grinned and spoke first, "Ok me, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sakura will be one group," 

Naruto frowned, "I wanna be with Sakura-chan," he whined and at the same time Kiba said, "I would rather not be with Kazekage-sama". "How about this, Gaara goes with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata, the rest of go together?" Sai suggested bored. 

"Works for me, all right lets go now!" Naruto yelled happily.

Sakura grinned at Gaara, "Here Panda-chan you hold the money and Hina-chan here are the lists, good luck," she said smiling as they split up. "I think we should get books first," Naruto glared at Neji when he said that, Naruto didn't like books very much. "All right then," he frowned realizing he was out numbered. 

At Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, things were going to get out of hand. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" someone yelled. "WHY SHOULD I, PUNK!" another voice yelled. "DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO?" the first voice yelled again. That's just the beginning of that.

Thanks for reading! Plz review! FLAMES are allowed and like many other writers, all flames will be used to roast marshmallows! At least 7 more reviews before I update again, well until chpt 4 will be added, I have 3 done so it will be on here any day now

BYE...oh yes and i wonder who is fighting, just a hint, its kiba's group

-Da Ninja Penguin


End file.
